How Could You?
by Mysteria Pearl
Summary: Hatori attends Kana’s wedding. Beautifully sad oneshot-- happy ending. Former second chapter of Giving Up for Their Sake Hatori x Mayuko,


**Summary: Hatori attends Kana's wedding. Beautifully sad oneshot-- happy ending. Hatori x Mayuko. Former second chapter of Giving Up for Their Sake**

**Narrated by: Hatori Sohma**

**Disclaimer: I don't have a DREAM of owning Fruits Basket. Actually, I did once have a dream that I owned it… but then I woke up. XD anyhoo, Natsuki Takaya owns it, not me. But I own this fanfiction**

**How Could You?**

How could you be so greedy?

I watched as the beautiful woman floated down the isle. I really shouldn't have been there, but Mayuko invited me, claiming to Kana that I was her guest.

The woman I loved walked down the isle, so slowly, so taunting in her white gown.

How could you?

Didn't you know you were making me suffer? Didn't you have a clue that I would be left with the scars? You couldn't bare it. It was just an eye. And you… how could you Kana?

She stepped up to the altar and the man smiled warmly down at her. Tears welled up in my eye and I had to grip my chest to stop my heart from bursting.

The vows went on and I could only sit there. I should be there. My curse is gone; the zodiac is lifted. And this is how it ends, eh? You force me to suffer for your own happiness and go on with your life.

You don't remember. You don't remember the spring you brought to my life.

How could you? That man, he… you both took my happiness. I should have been there-- not that stiff business man who probably cares nothing for her.

But… as I watched her… she was so happy. Wasn't that what it was all about?

What did I do to deserve this? I did not choose to be born as a _seahorse_. I wasn't the one who smashed the vase. I didn't blind myself. All I ever did was give my love away.

And you don't remember any of it, do you.

"If there is anyone here who is against this matrimony, please rise now or forever hold your peace."

I could see Mayuko's eyes turn to me sadly and I met her gaze with the same amount of regret. She was the only one who could see so clearly my anguish, who could tell my suffering.

I did not realize I was crying. Just out of my right eye, I was crying.

With one touch… just one touch, I could be happy.

I could return her memories.

And with that same touch, I would crush that man's dreams. I would flip their world and perhaps bring her everlasting grief.

Just as she caused me.

How could you?

There is no more spring in my heart.

The ceremony went on. I could only cry.

"You may kiss the bride."

I was going to be sick. I turned away and felt like a child. That kiss-- it should be _mine_. Those lips touched _mine_… those very same lips told _me_ that she didn't care if I turned into a seahorse… those lips…

They were being touched by _him_. A filthy, dirty, greedy--

But he probably wasn't.

He probably was kind and sweet. He was probably gentle. He had earned her love.

And where _I _should have been_, he _swept her into _his _arms and carried her out of the church. The congregation followed and _I _was left in my seat.

That could have been me.

It really could have.

I could be happy.

I could have all of my dreams re-lit.

I could be happy.

Instead of them.

How could she?

"Hatori?" A warm hand touched my teary cheek. I looked up.

My only companion through all of this sat down next to me with tears in her eyes.

Mayuko.

And I felt my whole being shatter. I finally let it all out and… and just cried. My frozen heart shattered.

"Oh, Hatori…" She was crying as well. "Hatori…"

I looked up at Mayuko. Her pretty face was tear-stained and her nose was red,

"It-- It would have been better…" she choked out.

The words Kana had spoken seared my heart.

"Hatori…" she sobbed, "I'm sorry…"

My emotions got the best of me; they overflowed.

I let her hold me.

And I held her.

We stayed there, locked in one another's embrace far after the wedding limo drove off. Finally when the tears subsided and we had pulled apart.

"Hatori… I'm sorry… I'm sorry for her… but…" she whispered

"It isn't your fault, Mayuko-chan." I managed to reply

"It is hers." She said softly, touching my face. She brushed my bangs aside,

"She… she just wasn't worth you, Hatori-chan…"

"She deserved better…" I said as I stood and began walking to the door.

"No…"

I turned back to the woman. She was in tears again, and rapidly shook her head,

"No-- No, Hatori, she didn't deserve better… you did…"

I went back and took her by the hand. She had been there for me and the least she deserved was to be walked to her car in dignity.

A thought struck me as we reached the door of the chapel.

"When the snow melts, what does it become?" I asked as we looked out onto the freshly-fallen snow.

She raised her eyes to mine, still full of tears,

"It becomes spring."

And maybe… just maybe a new _spring _would come…

* * *

**Well, I hope you like that one. I know how hard it can be to forgive someone. But sometimes, even if what happens isn't what you want, it could end up better for you.**

**Yes, I am a Mayuko x Hatori shipper and I dislike Kana and what she did with GREAT intensity (hehehe)**

**On this chapter, I actually _cried _while writing it. When Hatori thinks "It could have been me" and such, I just couldn't stop the waterworks.**

**Thank you very much for reading, the next one that should come out is a Momiji one. But I'm afraid that's a bit too depressing right now… anyhoo, thank you all once again,**

**Mysteria Pearl**


End file.
